This project has concerned the developmet of animal models of neurological disease and methodologies for testing behavioral correlates of specific neurochemical and anatomic changes in the basal ganglia of experimental animals. The interaction of various drugs and putative neurotransmitters in the CNS have been a focus for behavioral studies and neurochemistry. Major topics studied this past year were: (1) lesions of basal ganglia nuclei -- effects on neurochemistry and motor behavior; (2) interactions of basal ganglia neurotransmitters in vitro; (3) neuropharmacology of ergot compounds; and (4) mechanisms of action of neurotoxic agents in the CNS.